


crossed out stars

by Screaminglouder



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Cussing, Drinks, Dysfunctional marriage - Freeform, F/M, Gossip, How Do I Tag, I swear its not that bad, I swear this is lighter than it sounds, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LMAO, So yea, Vodka, goddamn this sounds dark from the tags, or as close as i can write it, theres a v brief mention of a dog being run over, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: “I thought drowning your sorrows in vodka was my husband’s job.”///Or, old friends gossip, reflect and cry over alcohol.





	crossed out stars

Swirls of chatter surrounded him as he sipped his drink, spacing out.

“Did you hear about Svetlana and her...”

“Tanya’s been ignoring me. It might be because...”

“Apparently Nikita drank so much he...”

Half formed responses pieced itself together in his head before breaking apart from worries about actually speaking to others.

A chair clattered as a tall woman stood up with a glass in one hand. 

Well, there goes avoiding interactions with others.

“Andrey! I see that you are back.” Her words seemed to curl at the edges, almost like she was speaking cursive when everyone else spoke print.

“Helene?” His eyebrows shot up the to his forehead. “I haven’t seen you for so long..”

“Did you miss me?”  
Andrey scoffed. “Hardly.”

She ignored him and continued talking. “What are your plans now that you are back here in Moscow? Hitting up bars, gossiping with your comrades, talking to your family..?”

Andrey rubbed his eyes. “If you must know, I’m going to surprise my fiancée-“

“Oh no, haven’t you heard? It’s a tragedy truly.”

“What are you on about now, dumbass? Could you let me finish my sentence?”

“Natalia Rostova allegedly almost eloped with a married man in your absence. My brother, in fact.”

“Yeah yeah, and Balaga follows safety regulations.”

“The fuck did Balaga do to you?”

“He ran over my dog!”

“Wh- you know what, that’s not the point. The point is I’m not joking. My dearest Anatole-“

“You said you wanted to gut him once.”

“-Not the point dipshit- did run off with Natasha. Ask any of the gossips drinking here- Anna, Alexi, Tanya- they’ll tell you the same.”

A beat passed.

“You’re joking.”

“We went over this. I’m not.”

He stared at Helene for a second. He slumped down and slammed his head against the wall violently.

He groaned loudly, causing the other patrons to give him funny looks while they got another drink.

“Could I get more vodka?”

Helene poked his head with a perfectly manicured finger.

“I thought drowning your sorrows in vodka was my husband’s job.”

“What do you fucking want? You just fucking told me my fiancé tried to run away with your brother. Let me mope goddamnit.”

Helene made an odd mix of a sigh and a whine before reaching out and awkwardly patting Andrey on the back.

They stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i hope u enjoy!!! 
> 
> tbh i had no clue how to end this lolol. if y’all have any advice hit me up!!
> 
> there’s a slight plot hole in this but i had only realized in far too much into the draft to fix it so yea
> 
> can u tell ive never drank lmao
> 
> uh the spacing is kinda weird im sorry   
> or maybe I’ve just looked at it for too long  
> who knows
> 
>  
> 
> comment and kudos to make my heart sing!!!


End file.
